


Hot Summer Night

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Ice Play, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Elizabeth laid in between Peter’s legs while Neal ran an ice cube down her stomach.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>originally posted on 07/08/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Night

During the day, the temperature was in the high nineties; but when night time came, the temperature dropped. It was still Hades outside, but tolerable for Peter and his lovers as they kept themselves occupied inside the two-story townhouse.  
  
High-pitch giggles escaped Elizabeth’s lips as Neal sucked on her neck and circled an ice cube around her pink nipples. Her laughter turned into moans which echoed through Peter’s ear. Elizabeth laid in between Peter’s legs while Neal ran an ice cube down her stomach. He watched, loving how his two lovers reenacted his fantasy.  
  
Neal ran his tongue from the crock of her neck to the center of her breast, gliding the ice cube downward until he reached her parted legs.  
  
Peter closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of Elizabeth’s hair. He loved it when Eli squirmed against him. To feel her body react to Neal’s crafted hands and talented mouth. It aroused him. There were no words to describe how much he loved seeing his wife in heat.  
  
Eli quivered when Neal tasted her core. She groaned, trembling under Neal’s calculative, but careful tongue. Peter held her waist; wanting so badly to bury his cock inside her while Neal continued to tease her. He bit his lips, grinding his arousal against her bottom. He needed it. He needed a release from the intoxicating heat.  
  
Elizabeth held unto Peter’s neck when she finally came in Neal’s mouth. She arched her back and released a satisfying moan. Peter came soon after.  
  
Elizabeth laid her head on Peter’s shoulder and relaxed. They stared at each before sharing a laugh. Neal laughed too, as he raised from her parted legs.  
  
Peter pulled Neal into a kiss, exploring his mouth until he felt hard all over again.  
  
They needed more ice cubes.


End file.
